


Obnoxious

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn works at Starbucks. Louis is the most obnoxious customer ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel for the amazing prompt, even though I deterred from it a bit... Thank you, angel.  
> Also, massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥

“I’ll have a tall, non-fat, skinny, decaf, no foal, extra hot, three raw sugars, two shots of soy with a squirt of caramel, thanks.”

Zayn barely refrains from rolling her eyes as she jots down the order and charges Louis accordingly. Louis smirks at her and then adds that she would like a cup of Yorkshire Tea with milk and no sugar as well, forcing Zayn to operate the till once again to charge Louis for that order.

Louis steps to the side to let the person in line behind her place their order and she pushes her obnoxiously big sunglasses up her nose and tosses her long, brown hair over her shoulder. 

The thing is, Zayn knows that she’s ridiculously hung over. Every Saturday, without fail, at eleven o’clock in the morning on the dot, she steps into the Starbucks that Zayn has the most unfortunate fortune of working at. And every Saturday morning, Louis orders the most ridiculous coffee ever, along with a Yorkshire Tea and then only drinks her tea. 

It pisses Zayn off to no end. She has no idea why Louis is so set on annoying her with ridiculous drink orders. She knows Louis is in her last year of university because she’s seen Louis around the Manchester campus, laughing with her friends and being stupidly fit and gorgeous. 

One time, she had looked at Zayn as Zayn was on her way to her art class and she had lifted those ridiculously big sunglasses off her face just to give Zayn a smile. It was a genuine smile, too, and that, of course, is when Zayn realised that she wanted in Louis’ pants. 

It absolutely didn’t help that Louis is the most annoying person in the history of people Zayn has ever met, but she couldn’t stop the way she felt. Not really. She has tried, of course, on multiple occasions, with multiple women, but none ever got rid of Louis from her head completely.

Zayn methodically works on Louis’ drinks and calls her name when they’re done. Louis flashes her a big, fake smile and moves towards the couches. That are, of course, occupied, but Louis says something that Zayn can’t hear to the people sitting there and they move. Zayn snorts in disbelief as Louis sits herself down on the couch, crossing one leg over the top of the other as she pulls out her mobile phone, tapping away on the screen. If Zayn didn’t know any better, she would swear that Louis is playing Bejewelled Blitz or something from the way she’s touching the screen.

A second later, Zayn is pulled back into the Starbucks headspace the second Liam, her colleague, taps her on the shoulder to get back to work. Zayn tears her gaze away from where Louis is sitting, only drinking her tea, and playing with her phone still.

Zayn focuses on the next lot of orders and ignores Liam’s puppy eyes thrown in her direction. Liam seems to think that Louis likes her and that’s why she’s so annoying but Liam doesn’t know a thing. She has too much faith in people. Something that Zayn does not.

By the end of Zayn’s shift, Louis has left, the coffee she ordered still sitting on the table in front of the couches, completely untouched. It annoys Zayn that a perfectly good coffee goes to waste but she can’t say anything about it. Louis pays for the drink and that’s that.

“I still think you should just ask her out,” Liam says as they get their handbags from their lockers in the staff room.

Zayn rolls her eyes at Liam. “I’m not asking her out.”

“Why not?” Liam asks, folding her arms in front of her chest. “You could write your number on her cup! Then the ball is in her court.”

“Just because that worked with _you_ , doesn’t mean that it’s going to work with everyone else,” Zayn says as she slips on her leather jacket, tugging the collar up to cover her neck.

“Sophia and I have been together for four amazing months now,” Liam points out. Like Zayn doesn’t know the entire story already, especially since she was _there_ during the whole ordeal. It had been her that convinced Liam to go ahead and put her number on Sophia’s coffee cup. It was obvious to everyone that worked the morning shift with them that Sophia had wanted Liam. Everyone was just sick of Liam’s pining and they had nominated Zayn, as her best friend, to be the one to tell her to just grab the bull by the horns and go for it.

It worked out in Liam’s favour, which is why she was obnoxiously happy all of the time. Zayn _knows_ that shit like that won’t work with Louis. Especially when Louis is such an annoying little shit who orders a coffee and never drinks it.

Zayn pats Liam on the shoulder and leaves the staff room, ready to head home and just fall asleep for the rest of the week. Saturday shifts are always brutal, especially since the Starbucks she works at is right on the edge of the Manchester University school halls. Students who are hungover come for their coffee fix, and students who are in desperate need of caffeine to keep awake start lining up earlier than Zayn should ever be awake. It makes for a miserable morning shift, that much she knows.

“One more week to get through,” Zayn mutters to herself as she face plants into her lumpy, but old and lovable, couch.

~*~

Before Zayn can even get out the standard Starbucks greeting the next Saturday morning, Louis has opened her mouth to give _the_ most obnoxious order Zayn has ever had the horror of hearing.

“I’ll have a grande, extra hot soy with extra foam, split shot with a half squirt of sugar-free vanilla and a half a squirt of sugar free cinnamon, a half packet of Splenda, oh and put that in a venti cup and fill up the extra room with whipped cream with caramel and chocolate sauce drizzled on the top,” Louis begins, rapidly firing out her order. “I’ll also have a five shot venti, two fifths decafe, ristretto shot, one pump vanilla, one pump hazelnut, breve, one sugar in the raw, with whip, caramel drizzle on the top, fee poured, four pump mocha. Oh, and a Yorkshire Tea, milk and with no sugar. Cheers.”

Zayn knows her mouth is hanging open as Louis speaks but she won’t let it get the best of her. Louis’ smirking as she hands over the money for the order she’s just made and Zayn bites down on her tongue until she tastes blood. 

She can’t help but wonder how someone who is _so_ hungover can be so perky and mean at the same time. It’s like a superpower or something.

Wordlessly, she sets about making the pathetically obnoxious orders, along with the simple tea. When she’s finished, she glances around, looking for Louis and sees her standing with a gorgeous, tall, brunette woman, with a big smile and even bigger curly hair. 

The woman leans down and kisses Louis squarely on the lips and it doesn’t make Zayn’s stomach sink in disappointment. Not at all.

“Order for _Lewis_ ,” she calls out, glancing over at Louis and the other woman. Louis smirks at Zayn again and takes her order. 

“Thank you, Zayn,” she says curtly before walking away and heading for the couches that are, for once, free.

The woman sits down next to Louis and picks up one of the cups and Zayn feels a little bit satisfied that at least _one_ of the obnoxious coffees that Louis ordered are going to be consumed.

“Tough luck, Zayn,” Liam says, sounding sorry and Zayn knows without looking at her that Liam watched the entire exchange.

Zayn sighs and shrugs. “No big deal,” she replies. She grabs a cloth to wipe down the counter, the rush for the moment having died down. 

The door opens again a short while later and a bouncy blonde walks into the room. Zayn watches her, waiting for her to approach the counter but she spots Louis and the other woman sitting on the couches and bounds over like an over-excited puppy. She sits down on Louis’ other side and, much to Zayn’s surprise, she picks up the extra coffee and takes a large sip, smacking her lips so loudly that Zayn can hear it from where she’s standing. 

Well. At least the coffee is being consumed for once. 

Zayn turns back to the counter when a fresh wave of university students come in, seeking their morning caffeinated beverages, which she’s only too happy to make, anything to take her mind off Louis and the women that are hanging all over her.

“I’m going on my break,” Liam says once all of the university students have been served. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

Zayn nods. She knows she can handle any other customers on her own.

That, of course, is when Louis decides to approach the counter again. Zayn automatically gives her a once over, unable to help how attracted to Louis she is. Louis catches her, if the smirk on her face is anything to go by. She leans on the counter, exposing her ample cleavage to Zayn and Zayn isn’t sure that she’s strong enough to look away.

“So,” Louis begins slowly. “Do you want to go out sometime?”

“Huh?” Zayn asks automatically. She really isn’t sure what Louis _actually_ said.

Despite Zayn’s question, Louis smiles at her. A genuine one, this time. It makes Zayn’s stomach warm. “Would you like to go out sometime? With me. For something that isn’t coffee.”

“Why?” Zayn asks.

“Because I like you, you like me, it might be good,” Louis says nonchalantly, with a shrug. Even though Zayn sees Louis’ outward demeanour of casual and cool, she can tell Louis is a little nervous and it makes her feel a bit better. 

“Why do you always order the most obnoxious coffees and then never drink them?” Zayn asks instead.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Louis replies. “And I like seeing you get all flustered whenever I walk into the room. Cures my hangover instantly.”

“So you were doing it just to mess with me?” Zayn asks and Louis nods, giving her a little, side smile. “Alright, I’ll go out with you,” she says, probably against her better judgement but Louis is fit and Zayn _has_ been pining after her for a while now.

“Fantastic,” Louis says. “How about after your shift? We could get lunch?”

“Alright,” Zayn replies with a nod. Louis beams at her and heads back to the couches where her friends are waiting, obviously trying to listen in on their conversation without any shame at all.

Zayn smiles to herself and for the rest of her shift, every time she looks up, she sees Louis looking at her with a warm smile on her face.

~*~

The next Saturday, Zayn reluctantly leaves Louis in bed as she heads for work. She’s a little late and Liam waggles her eyebrows in Zayn’s direction before pulling her in for a quick, affection filled hug.

“I _knew_ she liked you,” Liam gloats.

Zayn just smiles. “Thanks, Liam,” she replies.

Eleven o’clock ticks over and the door opens. Zayn smiles at Louis as she approaches the counter.

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato, venti, skim, extra shot, extra hot, extra whip and sugar free, thanks,” Louis orders, a smirk on her face that Zayn can’t help but grin at too. “Oh, and a Yorkshire Tea, milk and _no_ sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ninth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
